


Solo un poco más.

by JiAh_M17



Series: Bittersweet love [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU, M/M, Minhyun - Freeform, Songfic, aaron - Freeform, bittersweetlove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Esperar, solo debo esperar,  y  tal vez el futuro sea mejor...• NU'EST• Universo Alternativo/Romance/Song-Fic•Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/•Saga: Bittersweet Love [Fanfic #1]•Inspirado en la canción: I little Bit more – NU’EST•Personajes: MinHyun, Aron.•MiRon/AMin.•Estado: Terminando.• Extensión: Capítulo único.17/06/2017





	Solo un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

La otra noche volviste a aparecer en mis sueños, tenías esa calidad sonrisa y no pude contener las lágrimas, me hiciste llorar de tristeza. Al despertar vi una mancha en mi almohada que se tiño con mis lágrimas, una vez más este incidente se repite más y más a menudo.

 

Recostado sobre la cama, envueltos entre las sabanas, me pregunto,  _¿_ si _estás bien?_  Donde quiera que estés, que no te encuentre enfermo  _¿verdad?_  A causa de mis preocupaciones, mis innumerables preocupaciones, no he podido dormir con tranquilidad ni una sola noche, creo que perdí peso a causa de eso y me he vuelto el rostro de la melancolía,  _¿sabes que mi corazón esta así?_

 

Se que esta situación es difícil para ambos, pero en algún momento sé que podremos superarla _._ No fue nuestra decisión separarnos, pero en su momento fue la resolución más adecuada.Tus padres y los míos están en contra nuestra y la sociedad no nos acepta. Que estemos juntos es más un pecado, que bendición,  _¿En qué les afecta mi felicidad? ¿En qué les afecta tu felicidad?_

_«Espera_ _solo un poco más, hasta que yo pueda regresar a tu lado_ _»._  Me dijiste esa tarde. «Si _me extrañas demasiado y es muy difícil, acércate a mí en secreto y apóyate en mi hombro por un momento_ _»._ Fue una promesa, ambos lloramos en ese lugar. El día en que tuvimos que separarnos, también, fue tu cumpleaños, ese tarde de mayo que debió ser un hermoso recuerdo. Lamento eso, lamento que tu cumpleaños, haya sido marcado con un doloroso recuerdo. Deseo borrar eso de tu mente.

 

No puedo olvidar esos días, cuando esos días inolvidables vienen a mi elevo un imagen tuya en un rincón de mi corazón. Por qué las cosas cambiaron de este modo. Aún conservo ese anillo que me diste, lo veo cada noche, observando durante horas mi mano. Es lo único que me queda, además de los recuerdos, esos no pueden arrebatármelos. Tuve que esconderlo cuando mi padre, me obligo a tirar todo lo que me regalaste, las pocas pero valiosas cosas para mí, fui forzado a deshacerme de ellas, sin embargo, no ha logrado deshacerse de mis sentimientos.

 

Porque no pueden entender que esto no es una etapa. Ni tú, ni yo, vamos a cambiar. Da igual si estamos juntos, si uno tal vez influye en otro, si la felicidad se encuentra en otra persona. Ese algo que nos hace diferente no cambiara, aunque ya no estemos juntos. Porque no pueden entender que me lastiman, que te lastiman a ti, ¿Dónde está el amor incondicional que una madre y un padre, deben darle a sus hijos?  _¿Dónde?_

 

Mi madre se ha dado cuenta el cambio en mí, lo distante que me he vuelto con los demás, con el mundo a mí alrededor. No estoy seguro como se siente ella, al respecto. Eso y muchas otras cosas han dejado de importarme, mi habitación se ha vuelto un desastre, si estuvieses a mi lado habría recibido una reprimenda de tu parte, pensar eso solo dibuja en mi rostro una lastimera sonrisa. Esta separación forzosa, me ha afectado en gran medida, me es difícil sonreír con la facilidad, con la que antes solía hacerlo.

 

Mi tiempo libre lo paso en casa encerrado en mi habitación, he abandonado los extracurriculares, mi padre se encuentra aún más molesto conmigo por eso, para él, soy solo un chiquillo de dieciséis años, que no tiene idea de que hará con su vida, alguien que quiere destruir su futuro por una relación que para él es una abominación. No soy una abominación,  _¿Cierto?_ _¿No soy una mala persona?_

 

De algo estoy seguro y es de lo que siento, mis sentimientos no son un capricho, puedo afirmar eso con certeza, pero ellos no pueden entender eso. Afirman que debemos amarnos, unos a los otros, sin prejuicios y condiciones, Sin embargo, les das la espalda y sus verdaderos rostros salen a la luz, exponiendo a la verdadera abominación. Las apariencias y el qué dirán son más importantes en sus vidas que las palabras que pregonan y en las que dicen creer, pero solo es una gran mentira, son solo palabras vacías.

 

Estoy harto de esto pero sé que debo sopórtalo, tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una vez más. Estuve a punto de tomarte la palabra, buscarte, pero mi hermana me detuvo, ella tenía razón en una cosa, si mis padres o los tuyos se hubiesen enterado. Las cosas estarían aun peor y no quiero causarte más problemas, estoy cansado de ellos.

 

Bajo el apoyo discreto de mi hermana, creo tener la fuerza para no desfallecer y me aferro a esa idea. He tenido buenas noticias sobre ti, JongHyun es un buen amigo. Gracias a él, supe que también tienes tu propia lucha en casa. Sé que tus padres también son difíciles, también te incomodan,  _¿Te es difícil al igual que a mí?_ por favor no te rindas, no me dejes solo en esto.

 

Hoy es uno de eso días donde, siento que esta situación me sobrepasa, una discusión más con mi padre, y al igual que en otras ocasiones lo único que ha logrado es lastimarme aún más. Huyó de su presencia, una vez más estoy en mi habitación mientras los días pasan, sigo anhelando esos días en los que todo era más fácil. Nuestro primer encuentro, la primera cita, mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, navidad y año nuevo, son ahora recuerdos tan lejanos. Si solo pudiera verte una vez más, entonces mis lágrimas se detendrían, y ya no lloraría.

 

Ya no lloraré. Prometí no hacerlo, por ti, por mí, por nosotros. Pero no puedo evitarlo, aun no puedo ver el final de esta situación. Cada me siento derrotado.  _«_ _Te amo, solo a ti, y algún día te veré de nuevo_ _»._ Dijistemientras me abrazabas. _«_ _Te amo y te apreciare por siempre, seguiré amándote por siempre, incluso si anhelas por mí, solo espérame un poco más_ _»_ _._  Dijiste esa tarde de mayo en tu cumpleaños, antes de alejarte.  _«No soy capaz protegerte, MinHyun, lo siento»._


End file.
